Revival of the Heart
by AzureKnight2008
Summary: Once upon a time there was a boy who loved a girl, and her Happiness was a question he wanted to spend his whole life answering. Pairing: Akira-Goki/Chiaki
1. His Angel

\+ Category: **Kishin Douji Zenki **

\+ Rate: **T**

\+ Genre: **Romance / Drama**

**Authoress' Notes:**

Kishin Douji Zenki series belongs to its respective owners - Mr. Kikuhide Tani (Story) &amp; Mr. Yoshihiro Kuroiwa (Illustrations). **:)**

Flashbacks in italics. **;)**

**~ REVIVAL OF THE HEART ~**

**Part I**

**\- His Angel -**

It was still early in the afternoon when she asked him to accompany her to the hill so that she could refresh her mind after a hard day at university. She brought a book along with her so that she would have a good excuse to go out. After all, they all had just saved the world the day before (again… how many times had it worked out that way now? One hundred and one? One hundred and two?). Luckily for them, the said disaster happened to be within a bus journey's distance of Shikigami-Chou this time instead of, oh… in Argentine, for example.

They sat down on the lush-green hillside, in that same position under a huge shady tree. He sat on her right, his left hand holding her right even as she held a book.

They had become so close and comfortable to each other. He was both her guardian and childhood friend and that what they were doing right now was the most normal thing to do.

She smiled.

What mattered was that she had him–– her noble Guardian, her BEST friend, and they were at peace.

She decided to read her book for an hour or so.

But then, only about thirty minutes had passed when she felt something fall on her shoulder.

His soft snore brought another smile to her lips.

Maybe he didn't get enough sleep during the previous nights when he deliberately stayed up to help her correct all the mistakes she had made in the research paper she was due this morning.

Not to mention, the world had been saved from a crazy monkey with a banana cannon for going on twenty-four hours now. It was not their fault that they all had to contend with the very much underrated problem of post-heroic-emotionalphysical-exhaustion. It was really nothing odd at all. Lord knew what her other guardian was doing –he was quite possibly asleep as well, on the rooftop– but she wasn't going to… complain about it. They both really, really needed a rest.

She placed the book on her lap and carefully brushed his blue bangs away from his closed eyes with the back of her hand while she watched him sleeping. At the age of eighteen, he still looked so boyish with his face relaxed in sleep, his brow free of worry lines as he breathed, evenly paced and deep. His long dark-blue eyelashes fluttered gently, fanning across marble-like skin like whip-marks.

It had always a wonder to her how entirely exquisite he was– how fine-formed, how distinguished and beautiful, even while he slept.

Her lips curved in a fond smile.

Her Warrior Gods would have defended her with their lives in compliance with the will of her grand ancestor, she knew that, but he had always been there whenever and wherever he could be, offering her his silent company and making sure that everything went right, and that she was in no danger. They hit it off splendidly from the start and she felt as comfortable in his presence as he always did in hers, although she was not quite sure what people thought about her and him. She knew that the girls were jealous though, in that respect because all the girls liked him.

He was tall, now taller than her by over a head, with long, flowing cerulean hair cascading to his waist (from the start his hair had a shade of dark blue, but then it became lighter as he grew to look more and more like his true self), and while his true physique was usually hidden beneath his clothes, she **knew from experiences** that he possessed an incredibly kind of musculature that aimed for a sharply-defined look rather than massive bulk.

/Where did that come from?/ Heat rushed to her cheeks and she silently cursed herself for blushing at such a simple notion as his athletic build. For crying out loud! He was her protector who had been practising martial arts since he was a little boy, and they had been living under the same roof for almost six years now. Not to mention the occasions when they had to travel to different cities during missions and room together… Just the thought brought the blush back.

Moving on.

Generally saying, he was just that kind of guy– charming, polite and kind, whom girls always noticed and who just couldn't deal with that fact. This was probably one of the reasons why he hanged around her a lot, not only because she was his Master, his best friend, but also because she was pretty much the only girl who didn't try to _woo_ him during their discussion about a lesson or whenever they were together. Or at least she was fairly sure she didn't. Unlike those girls who came to the Enno Shrine for a wide variety of reasons. She knew, really, that they only wanted an excuse to get near him.

Her hand slipped down from his light-blue hair and she ran her knuckles gently across the side of his face.

He was… breathtaking.

It wasn't just his looks; it was his whole air. She had never seen anyone like him, with such deep blue eyes and a smile that could melt even the hardest heart.

That said, she wasn't much surprised when the girls in Shikigami-Chou compared him to a modern Adonis. She liked to smirk at those who glared whenever she and he met at their school entrances or when she deliberately involved herself in their tutor group or every time they walked side by side down the streets of Shikigami-Chou, which was so silly and childish of the renowned Priestess of the Enno Shrine, she knew but… Damn it! They shouldn't have eyed him up like that, for he belonged to her.

The thought came to her unbidden and she barely realized it as she blushed again, this time– a deep shade of crimson.

Okay, so let's be honest, she had feelings for him \- the sweet boy who had followed her to the Enno Shrine and stayed with her family ever since that incident that had changed his life forever. This boy– no, this young man who was the reincarnation of the Guardian Demon God of Azure Light - one among the top Warrior Gods of her great ancestor in the past.

He was the legendary Guardian Warrior God - one of the most powerful beings in the myths of ancient Japan.

And he humbly thought himself her servant. Okay, so he was her friend, but only at her insistence. As the Master of the Warrior Gods at present she had the absolute authority, but she did not consider herself above any other person, much less him.

She smiled and brushed his face again, lightly so he wouldn't wake, but enough contact to make her feel a little giddy.

She wondered with fond resignation why she was cursed with not just one but TWO SUPER-COOL Guardians in her life–– one was incredibly stubborn and the other ridiculously overprotective. In this regard she was referring to him– the blue-haired demon-man dressed in a white button-up shirt and gray jeans whose head was still firmly planted on her shoulder with no intention of moving, once again. For countless occasions he had saved her life, he would do that every chance he got, and at the expense of his own life! Years had passed and she could still remember clearly that occasion when the ground beneath her feet gave way and he, while gaining the upper hand in the ongoing battle, rushed to her rescue almost instantly, which resulted in him being gravely injured for the enemy had manipulated the situation to their advantage and he still refused to loosen his iron grip on her even when they were about to plunge to their death into an abyss below, even when she had *commanded* him to; or that time when a group of enemies launched a sudden and heavy attack on their home once taking her grandma captive, and he had only enough time to revert to his true form as he dove for her, spinning her down and under him, covering her with his body while pieces of the Enno Shrine– broken bricks, pillars and debris rained down and around them like hail, while all she could do was holding onto him, blind and trusting, in his protective arms as the ground shuddered beneath them.

What she appreciated most about him was that while being absolute mature and experienced he had never treated her with a condescending or disrespectful manner. As when he spent days with granny searching for help to repair her Bracelet of Protection as she was too stubborn and naive, having wholly disregarded the importance of his advice, and she didn't learn about the whole matter until much later. He could have reprimanded her for her behavior, but instead, he only did what was necessary without hurting her feelings or causing her to feel disrespected while proving himself as benign and unreadable as always.

The nerve of this guy! She knew whatever he did, it would be for her safety, her **betterment**. That was deeply touching, but she couldn't help feeling a mixture of sort of guilt and confusion for some reason too, for her deep concern over him had been waved aside, always, with a gentle and reassuring smile, even when he almost died that day having taken a wicked blade intentionally aimed at her. Although her grandma and great-uncle had come up with a plan and succeeded in rescuing them from the deadly trap, the battle still proved one of the most difficult they had been through as their enemy was gifted with an extreme God-speed that even surpassed that of the Demon Warrior Gods. No sooner had she chanted the Vajra spell to maximize her Red Warrior's power than the enemy leader delivered a fatal blow and his lightning saber had been a split-second away from ending her, when he had stopped it mere inches from striking her.

_She lay sprawling on the ground with her mouth agape, watching blood splattering across the ground and running down in streams from his body before he was thrown several feet across the battlefield and crashed over on his back. Scrambling to her feet, her own legs were moving towards him before she could hear her own voice cry out his name, see the smoke rising from his body as the stench of blood filled her nostrils and a deafening roar followed by a radiant burst of crimson light from her Red Warrior God signaled the end of their enemy._

_"You saved me…" was all she managed to say as she knelt down beside him. There was blood everywhere, rusted vermilion on her sleeves and pooled thickly about her knees. "Why did you save me!?" She asked in spite of herself. Tears began to well up in her amethyst eyes and stream down her face as an intense fear had begun to engulf her, but she smiled through her tears once she saw him smile back at her, glazed indigo orbs bleary but looking at her with such infinite tenderness._

_"Shouldn't you be saying… 'thank you', and not… questioning me?" He tried to give a soft laugh, but grimaced instead; the pain was clearly preventing him from doing so._

_She smiled brightly at this, believing that he must have indeed been feeling all right if his sarcastic wit was still there. But then her eyes grew wide with horror as he coughed up a disturbing amount of blood._

_"Goki! NO!" She cried, lifting his upper body up slightly to ease his coughing and placed her hand over his that was pressing tight against his wound as his breathing became erratic. He was lying in her arms coughing, and she was trying her best to muffle a sob. "What's wrong? You can heal it. Come on…" There was a tremor way down deep in her throat but she refused to let him see her scared. She refused to give in to her fear and let him down._

_"Master…" His eyes reopened slowly, unfocussed, and she brought her bloody hand up to his cheek to guide his gaze to hers and noticed a strange, sad feeling emanating from his weary indigo orbs._

_"Shh. Do not speak. Save your strength." She cooed, brushing a few stray bangs away from his eyes and caressing his face as hushed tears streamed down her face. His healing power… How could this be happening!? But… no…! She must not lose Hope!_

_"Chiaki… I…" He tried to say, to tell her something but suddenly his eyes scrunched shut as he sucked in a sharp breath, then his body stilled and in a flash of light he reverted to his human form. The blood from the bleeding hole in his stomach began to soak his shirt and jeans, making the clothing start sticking to his body as the grip on his wound loosened and his neck tilted limply to one side._

_Her eyes widened then, followed by a piercing, devastating, sting inside her heart._

_"MASTER GOKI!"_

_Panic-filled screams erupted from those who were gathering around him and her._

_"Hurry! We must stop the blood flow!"_

_"We cannot stop it, we can only control it!"_

_Voices ran through her ears, so unreal to her that she believed it was her mind playing trick on her. When he had lost his divine form and the severe wound had been left uncured she had begun to fear the worst– that it was more than a mere case of losing consciousness. It was as if she was caught in some dreadful, increasingly-alarming standstill; a nightmare that made her blood boil hotly. /Is he…?/_

_"No, he is alive… barely." A gentle touch to her shoulder brought her out of her trance and she looked up to see her grandma's grim face. "We must take him to the hospital. There's no time left."_

_The hospital. Yes! The hospital was their only recourse. But… how could they possibly move him without risking the aggravation of his injury? What if they caused him more pain? Or if they did bring him there would he still be–– She could now feel the lump in her throat, feeling as if her spirit, her mind, was crumbling piece by piece._

_"Where is the hospital?" Metal armor hit the ground and a pair of muscular arms took the wounded human form of the young reincarnated God of Azure Light from her, lifting his limp body into his own well-muscled arms._

_"Zenki!"_

_"Master Zenki!"_

_"Shut up and show the way." He grunted, fierce crimson eyes glaring down at her._

_She nodded, suddenly brimming with Hope. She admired her Red Warrior's persistence in moments like this. Despite being a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, he had a simple mind, with simple thoughts like food, battles, and Evil Seeds. Really, it was in this simplicity that she finally understood him for what he was, and perhaps why she took a special liking to the red-headed numbskull– he may have been cocky, aggressive, selfish and simple-minded, but whatever he had on his mind he would stick to it and never let go. Like with his long-time comrade and best friend._

_"Let's go, Zenki!" She said, tears falling freely now from her determined amethyst eyes as she tightened her arms around her Red Warrior's neck as they both hurried to their destination. She had to be strong. She wouldn't let him die. This was her turn to save him._

The wicked weapon had nearly mortally wounded him as its evil master had infused a large portion of his lightning power into it right before the attack. Fortunately, they managed to rush him to the nearest hospital where he was transferred directly to the intensive care unit.

The entire time he had been unconscious, she had felt as if a vital part of her was gone… She had prayed to the great Ozunu for days until sheer exhaustion overtook her at his bedside, and even though she had succeeded in nullifying the evil magic having followed the guidance of her grand ancestor through dreams, she had been worried that he wasn't going to make it. He had suffered massive blood loss and other complications due to his injury and had to remain in intensive care for weeks after surgery, during which she constantly prayed for his survival and whispered for him to come back to her.

And he did, in the end, to her and everyone's utmost joy and relief.

She watched him with pure adoration for a while. Her hand instinctively tightened around his.

He was the dearest person in her life besides granny, and she delighted in being merely in his presence. Whenever she was near to him, her heart would rejoice as if having found its companion and beat all the faster. And of course, that strange feeling of protectiveness, of wanting to be at his side, not simply because she was his Master and their struggle against the Evil forces to save humanity had not come to an end.

She still felt very irritated, though. He was indeed infuriating because she was having such ****difficulty**** getting through to him when it came to her feelings.

Everyday she regarded the benign wall of his countenance a little sorrowfully, although she didn't let it show, as if confronting his wall with her own wall somehow made things even, putting them on the same level. But deep down, it didn't make her feel any better. She seemed to be nothing more than his charge, his friend, despite everything he had done for her– all the risks he had taken, and everything that had happened between them. He was probably way out of her league anyway, and she couldn't help but wonder if he had purposefully distanced himself to keep her from getting the wrong idea.

Sometimes she even wondered if he had motives for half the things he did. She had not the slightest doubt about the immense prowess of the Mastermind of the Guardian Warrior Force under her great ancestor's control but… it didn't seem to her that he did, many times, although she was quite aware of all the little tricks he employed everyday to keep her and everyone else in a pleasant mood, even though some of which slipped by her until she reflected upon them. Sighed. It was as if he were the leader of some secret society and she had to pass all sorts of strange tests and rituals before he would so much as let her know what they were having for breakfast. But the look on his face when he lay severely wounded in her arms that day, when he smiled at her, as he always did– soft, adoring… sad, made her heart bleed. /Why did he look so sad? It's not like he loved me so much that he… it's not like he loved me in any way but as a guardian./ Still, she ached for him, for it was then she realized that he would die for her– die for HER–– and all she could do was watch. Tears of anguish filled her eyes and all the words that she had long wanted to say to him jumped to her tongue, wishing to be spoken, but were willed back into her heart, for they were not words of farewell in the least. She needed to save him. She couldn't afford to think that way, right?

If only she could know what was in his mind, what was troubling him. He always had a way with controlling his true emotions and thoughts. Not even the wicked Blue Dragon a.k.a the "Truth Seer" -Dokuro Sou- of the Four Heavenly Kings could read him, so how could she?

She sighed deeply before returning to her reading as she decided to give him his much-needed rest. He had only recently recovered from his severe injury and she wouldn't risk giving him another panic-attack anytime soon.

Someday… she would have to confront him with that. She wanted to know what he was thinking and feeling. Could he understand how she felt? And what did he truly think of her– if he actually felt the same way about her… She knew he loved her; she could feel it in his touch, see it in his eyes and sense it through the way he responded to her that night. She flushed once more recalling the intensity of his gaze and his heated embrace. But… was his love that of a friend, of a dutiful guardian or something more?

She wanted him to look at her for even a moment, unguarded and honest, laying all cards flat on the table, once and for all.

**To be continued...**


	2. Her Demon Knight

\+ Category: **Kishin Douji Zenki **

\+ Rate: **T**

\+ Genre: **Romance / Drama**

**Authoress' Notes:**

Kishin Douji Zenki series belongs to its respective owners - Mr. Kikuhide Tani (Story) &amp; Mr. Yoshihiro Kuroiwa (Illustrations). **:D**

Flashbacks in italics. **;)**

**~ REVIVAL OF THE HEART ~**

**Part II**

**\- Her Demon Knight -**

Dreamy blue eyes opened languidly a while later, waiting for reality to sink in. He felt a warm in his hand as he woke up slowly, finding himself leaning against something equally warm and comfortable when he heard the sweet sound of her voice.

"I'm glad you've awakened. The sun is about to set."

"Hm? I fell ASLEEP!?" He asked in disbelief, getting even more confused upon the sudden realization that he had done so while still holding her hand and leaning on her shoulder.

"Yeah. You seemed very tired." She replied cheerfully, turning to him with a smile. He guessed surprise was still written on his face when she sweatdropped and continued, "Why do you look so much surprised, Akira? Sleep is a natural thing."

"Ah yes, but…" He slapped his forehead with his palm, chuckling softly as he said, "It's just that I've never fallen asleep in the presence of anyone besides you."

"Mou…" She pouted and began to stammer, "Is… is that supposed to be a good thing or am I that boring?"

/She looks always so adorable when she is shy./ He thought. She was his Master– his BEST friend–– an amazing maiden with a heart that was so pure and generous, a great Priestess who prevented the freeway from being turned into a messy bloodbath caused by a giant, wind-up monkey that tried to take over the world with a banana cannon at two-o-clock yesterday afternoon.

He gave her a reassuring smile as he gazed deep into her eyes and replied, "It means I trust you with my life, Chiaki."

"Oh."

He didn't know if it was only to hide her blush that she laid her head gently on his time-broadened shoulder and place her dainty hand in his, lacing their fingers together, but it didn't really matter. At least now, they could watch the sunset with **happiness** in her precious amethyst eyes.

Perhaps it was better that way.

He didn't know when exactly it started. All he knew was that he was deeply in love with her. All those years they were together, he had learned to care for the lovely Mistress of the Enno Shrine– more than as a guardian to his Master, more than as a friend.

And quite contrary to what she thought, he had also been aware of her attraction to him; he had lived long and experienced enough to know when a female was attracted to him. Indeed she was, without doubt, but he always brushed it off as an infatuation brought on only by his dashing good looks and fine demeanor that she would eventually outgrow like all the others. He tried not to pay much attention to this, thinking it was normal because to some degree his human form still retained his favored glamour– the look that was lean, well defined, and flawlessly proportioned blessed with perfect complexion, and it made him a dangerously addictive target for emotional seduction– the fact that caused him a deep sense of unease every time he interacted with a member of the opposite sex.

Part of his brain refused to cooperate though, as he recalled an event that happened only two months ago.

_The lightning saber was about to kill her when he shoved her out of the way as he hurled himself into its path. He hadn't even had time to use the Light Shield before the blade dug into his abdomen. His head tilted backwards as he gasped from the sudden pain and the damage the electrified blade caused as it plunged deeper into his flesh. His Red comrade's angry yell and everyone's scream echoed in his ears but were drowned by the pain that made him feel like every nerve in his body was completely paralyzed and on fire. He felt his body shaking because of the amount of that sudden pain and toll; he hated it. He would not show weakness before their enemy… no matter how painful it felt…_

_Mocking laughter filled the air and he slowly lowered his head to lock his steely blue gaze with the enemy leader's, glaring challengingly and clenching his teeth together to stop himself from shaking. The leader's eyes bore into his, dark and ruthless, crimson lips curved bloody thirst and the next thing he knew was a mind-numbing explosion of pain from a blow to his chest and the bloody saber was jerked agonizingly painful from his body as he flew a few feet away before hitting the ground with such force that the impact knocked the air out of his lungs._

_Without hesitation the enemy leader had now charged towards the Priestess of the Enno Shrine– his original target, but found that he was unable to move. Immediately he stopped and surprise was written plainly on his face when he noticed that half of his body was now trapped in a thick block of ice._

_''See you… in Hell.'' A cold smile curved the bloody lips of the injured Blue Warrior God lying on the ground as he said in an icy tone. It was a death sentence, and looked like the enemy leader finally realized he had been tricked as he looked up to see the Red Warrior God standing above him, furious and imposing with iron fists ready for the final, fatal blow. Apparently when the lightning saber ran him through leaving him vulnerable to the next attack, the Blue Warrior God without delay seized the initiative to freeze the lower limbs of their enemy solid, rendering him immobile so that his Red comrade could finish what was left off!_

_"INDOLA!"_

_A bloodcurdling roar and beams of crimson light burst into action as the Red Demon Warrior's fist connected, swirling, tearing and slowly killing the enemy leader that screamed in terror and excruciating pain._

_He observed the execution through bleary yet cold-stone blue eyes. Lights started to fade as quickly as they had begun, taking the last parts of the still screaming victim with them. He felt a smile of satisfaction tugging the corners of his mouth, but kept his face neutral until the lights disappeared; the place where the enemy leader had stood was left with nothing but the triumphant form of his Red comrade._

_It was over._

_His muscles relaxed as he lay on his back, feeling his body starting to weaken as the injury started to take its toll. He could feel blood flowing out from the wound, slight tingling and waves of both cold and warm going over him constantly, his lungs desperately struggling for breath, and the maiden he had saved was kneeling beside him. The knowledge that she was unharmed and they had won through again in the end gave him a slight feeling of comfort._

_"…Why did you save me!?" He heard her say, losing the beginning of the sentence as his mind tried to clear itself. She was obviously in distress, he realized this as tears had begun streaming down her cheeks, falling onto his face._

_"Shouldn't you be saying… 'thank you', and not… questioning me?" Tenderly he smiled, trying to calm her and lighten the mood but the burning pain in his abdomen from the lightning saber that had gone all the way through his torso prevented him. Breathing was increasingly difficult as he choked on the blood that continued to seep from his lips, staining his chin and neck._

_"Goki! NO!" He heard her cry as she cradled him tenderly, her right arm supporting his upper body and the other hand pressing tight against the bleeding wound in his abdomen that was already covered by his hand. "What's wrong? You can heal it. Come on…"_

_Weakly he reached for his healing magic again, trying to concentrate it to the place where it hurt–– his skull suddenly flared with pain and his neck strained, holding back a scream. Damn… Whatever effect the evil blade that had been impaled through his body had on him was like a wave of nausea, sweeping over him and hard to restrain. It was beginning to feel like his heart was on fire, his veins were carrying flames instead of blood and his nerves were charged with electricity. The injury was too physical, putting the pressure straight to his body and his mind that was now too blurred to properly use his magic. Maybe his magic would heal his body on its own once given enough time for that, but still it was just maybe, as he felt too exhausted… too drained…_

_His eyes screwed shut and he coughed again– a wet phlegmatic sound, and she gently wiped the blood from his mouth with her sleeve._

_"Master…"_

_"Shh. Do not speak. Save your strength." She gently stroked his face, tears spilling relentlessly from her grieving amethyst eyes as her arms tightened around him._

_His vision was fading. He could feel his life draining, his heart slowing with each labored breath. And yet, his mind still focused on her. All at once he was consumed by his guilt for causing her tears… He had never admitted it, never to himself or to anyone… but she was the person whom he adored… and cared most about… the only person for whose sake he would gladly do everything… even if it meant to forsake himself… He wanted to apologize… to tell her his true feelings… before the end… before… it was… too late…_

_"Chiaki… I…"_

_His body tensed as another searing pain shot through his veins, sending sharp agony straight to his heart. He gasped, and with that, darkness consumed him. The remaining words remained lodged in his throat._

Miracle did happen, for the attack didn't kill him, but instead, jeopardized his divinity and left him as little more than a vegetable for more than a while. Later he learnt that his Red comrade had given him a considerable portion of his lightning power in order to negate the evil effect and effectively preserve his life. He wasn't sure how it worked, but it wouldn't have been possible without her.

And she hadn't left his side for a moment, not even to eat while he remained in critical condition lying on the hospital bed. He had flitted in and out of consciousness for weeks, fighting his way back from death, and could faintly remember times he had awoken and heard her voice– gentle, yet scolding voice and touch painted the otherwise blackness of his healing sleep with warm colors. When he finally came to, when his languid blue eyes found her teary violet ones, he thought he saw something, half-hidden, or half-exposed perhaps– something so strong, so deep, nestling in the depth of those violet pools– something that was meant only for him. Yet, he didn't want to– didn't dare to admit it.

For this was Enno Chiaki– his Master–– the maiden he had sworn to protect.

The moment when he lay severely wounded in her arms, he felt overcome with despair. He thought it was the end, it was only a matter of time before he died. A sorrowful expression stirred him from within when he witnessed the sadness in her eyes, and though he had not meant to reveal himself while forcing a weak smile, it was clear that she had sensed something from his behavior towards her. He feared not death itself, but the thought of leaving behind the person whom he cared for more than his own life had become too much to bear and almost drove him to say those forbidden words. In truth, he had never wanted to cause undue anguish to the person he adored, and cared most about in this life.

He had also been in denial about his true feelings for her up until that day, he realized, and had had the greatest difficulty in exercising restraint during one of his recent interactions with the maiden under his guardianship.

_When he got outside the balcony, he collapsed on the marble floor to catch his breath and hold his still-aching abdomen. The wound he had taken shouldn't be affecting him this much… Had he not been so drained having personally intervened, with his "Supreme Heaven Protection Shield", in a series of lightning strikes across Shikigami-Chou that would have killed the majority of the townsfolk, perhaps he wouldn't have let their enemy injure him like this… His divine power hadn't returned to him, leaving him with only the strength of a mortal, and right now, the pain and damper the injury put on his ability to regenerate were wreaking havoc on his human body. He felt like an invalid. He tried to stand but was stopped by a sharp ache in his wound, and he was unable to hold back a cry._

_"Akira! What are you doing out of bed!? You are still gravely weak!" The room door was thrown open and she came running towards him at the sound of his cry as she chided him._

_"I just need a breath of fresh air… I'm fine." He managed an apologetic smile as she helped him into a sitting position. His wound throbbed fiercely as he leaned heavily back against the wall outside his room and closed his eyes. It had been a while since he had to endure this much physical pain… His healing power could always fix this issue for him with ease…_

_"No, you cannot lie to me." Her soft voice stole into his thoughts and he glanced at her. "It has been almost one moon since the battle, and you've only recovered enough to be discharged from ICU two days ago." She blinked at him, her amethyst eyes unintentionally filling with tears. "We all have been worried sick about you, Goki."_

_The tears in her eyes had made his heart lurch in a very painful way. "Master…" His expression was not simply benign and complacent, but soft and vulnerable as he gazed at her. She seemed unable to hold back her tears any longer, and although he had made no motion of invitation, she leaned against his bare chest and circled her arms around his bandaged waist in a tender embrace. He hadn't been expecting that._

_"Baka… you gave me quite a scare." She scolded softly as more tears escaped her eyes, dampening his chest and soaking the bandage covering his wound. "I'm sorry… I was too careless. If it hadn't been for me…" She couldn't help herself; she wanted to be close, wanted him to hold her, because when she last held him, he didn't respond, and she wanted that memory gone._

_"Chiaki…" He whispered, finding himself at a loss for words. He was shocked by her action, but by no means displeased, because it reinforced the idea that __she needed him__. "Don't blame yourself… this body has a will of its own." He murmured consolingly, burying his face in her hair and wrapped his arms tenderly around her– a gesture both protective and possessive. "I'm sorry I scared you."_

_She nodded silently. His arms weren't as strong around her as they usually were, but she didn't mind. She probably hurt him, too, but she wouldn't pull away, she couldn't._

_They remained that way for what seemed like ages, not saying anything, just holding each other while a gentle trade wind blew gently across the place where they were. The night was chilly, especially when he was covered only by the bandage on his wound. He was very much aware that he was without a shirt, and that he was holding her warm, feminine form in his embrace, her head resting against his chest, just above his heart. His pain faded for a time, driven away by the heat of her touch, and he marveled at the effect she had on him. His eyes were closed and his lips parted slightly as he breathed in the exquisite scent of jasmine that rose from the hair of the beautiful Priestess. /__This is wrong. She is my Master./ He thought. She was his duty and that was all she could ever be. But why did it feel so right? __Why couldn't he maintain his distance? Why couldn't he just stay away, behaving like a polite, attentive Guardian like he had so many times before? Why… just why? He didn't have the answers, all he had was her, so trusting, so giving, once again in his arms. She pressed herself against him, holding onto him, giving the warmth and comfort to him that he had always gladly given to her. Tightening his arms around her, he found himself fervently desiring to comfort her, and somehow wished this moment would last._

_"Goki, please listen…" She said after a while, finally drawing gently away from his warmth. "…next time call me if you have any need."_

_Delicate yet strong of heart. Her distress was gone now, leaving behind the kind and generous maiden he was used to seeing in her._

_"Thank you for always being there for me." He brushed the last of her tears away with his thumb and smiled softly, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers and noticed a blush flame her cheeks as she looked up at him through her lashes._

_"You're most welcome, even though it should be me who feel thankful." She smiled in return, almost shyly, and then slowly helped him get to his feet; her arm slipped around his bandaged waist and held him there for support, the other keeping his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, you __are still very weak from your injury. You shouldn't be out of bed.__"__She said as he leaned on her and they smiled at each other again._

_Slowly, attentively, she led him back into his room and assisted him to eat a small bowl of delicious chicken broth her grandma had especially made for them. Once he finished, she gave him a cup of warm water to drink, and then helped him lay gently back down and tucked the blanket around him once more, encouraging him to sleep. He closed his eyes, and, finding solace in the warmth of her presence and comfort in the trust he had long bestowed, allowed himself a deep, peaceful, and healing slumber._

His physical reactions aside he found himself overwhelmed by so many emotions that he had never thought he could experience again in his life.

This single maiden had awakened those feelings within him– an essence of his very human side that he, as an immortal Demon Warrior God, had hitherto repressed––

**LOVE**.

This bond was what kept him alive that day and even until today. This bond between them touched him in a way he didn't know was possible.

He had never forgotten seeing her for the first time. She was unique. Her vibrant energy and pure spirit completely amazed him, and the anger that was radiating towards their enemy held neither malice nor personal contempt. It was that of an untainted will to protect.

He had **desperately** fought a growing attraction to her, but it was as if Fate were conspiring against him; every moment spent together seemed to bring a new challenge to his willpower. And after risking his life to save hers on too numerous occasions, he succumbed, and eventually fell in Love.

It was within her that he found his strength. Like the air he breathed, she was vital to his existence. How was he supposed to stay away when he would surely suffocate without her?

This confession, though silent, still caused a dull aching feeling inside his heart.

He had to learn his place. His former Master -the great Ozunu- had always been a benevolent man who had such high regard for his Loyalty and Devotion that he had bestowed upon him the title of the Supreme Shugendou Leader before he passed on. In the same manner, Ozunu had entrusted him with the task of ensuring his successor's well-being–– protecting her, defending her, while she was carrying out her life-mission.

He could not be involved with the Priestess of the Enno Shrine. He was never supposed to love her, not as anything but a Master of his own. She was his mission and his allegiance was to his Master, his loyalty to his duty.

Of course, it was much easier to come to this conclusion when he was sitting on the hillside alone, watching her sleep.

He smiled when he heard her soft and even breathing by his side. /Perhaps she is still very tired from the recent battles and needs more time to rest./ He thought. He didn't have to worry about her when she was asleep. He didn't have to worry about what she would think when she saw him watching her. His gaze was soft, as it always was as he gazed down at the young maiden in a white knee-length summer dress.

Delicate features and porcelain skin.

Lavender hair cascading over shapely shoulders.

Soft rosy lips slightly curving up in a smile.

Beautiful.

Pure.

He ached to gently lay his hands on her shoulders, and slowly turn her to face him as he closed the gap between them so that he could drink his fill of her beauty and purity all over.

Instead, he lifted her up gently in his strong arms as he easily stood, cradling her as if she weighed nothing, and unconsciously she nestled close, whispering his name and something indistinct that he couldn't quite make out as he slowly carried her content form towards the direction of their home.

He dared not overstep his bounds as her guardian, and yet…

Always, he would love her. Always, he would be there for her, if she ever needed him. Not a minute longer, not a moment less.

Tightening his hold, he breathed deep, filling his lungs with her scent, trying to feel enough of her to last him… whenever that might be. For one moment he let his true feelings float to the surface. For one moment he made the world cease existing. For one moment he forgot who he was and let himself revel in the true happiness he felt and let one solitary smile escape his lips. A real smile. For one moment, only a moment.

**Protecting her happiness**.

Three simple words formed the meaning of his life.

**The End (?)**

== Authoress' Muse ==

Hello Fans &amp; Supporters of KDZenki series! **(^_^)/**

Here am I with another KDZ Romance for YOU, once again centering on ****GoxChi****! **\****(^o^)/**

Well, since both Chiaki and Akira are technically adults now, I've tried my best to create a romantic air that is quite different from my other fic, namely ''**Lies &amp; Faith**'' - www**.**fanfiction**.**net/s/7854071/1/Lies-Faith, so that Goki can at last reveal his true self– the ardent, mature man he is supposed to be. **:')**

Okay, before we start delving further into the core of the romance between the Blue Guardian God and his lovely Master, I would like to introduce a **NEW THEORY revolving around the Demon Gods' IMMORTALITY**.

We have learnt from a few Manga details that the true demise of a Demon Warrior God is through DECAPITATION, and many times Zenki-sama has declared passionately that he would NEVER DIE b/c he's an INVINCIBLE Demon God. Unfortunately, I couldn't help questioning the validity of his words, considering that the Red Lord has already died once, physically, and wouldn't have resurrected without the aid of his Master and his Blue comrade who possesses the power of Re-Creation. As a result, I believe the **concept of Immortality of a Demon God should be interpreted as follows instead**: an immortal soul, longevity, supernatural power, and much better physicality and durability compared to an ordinary demon. What's more? They have superior healing ability that allows them to heal fast, and perhaps FASTEST with the assistance of their Master. Zenki is the proof of my theory as his body, whether in his true form or chibi form, can eventually heal itself once giving him enough Evil Seeds (and sleep) no matter how seriously damaged it has been, without the help of Chiaki. Goki, on the other hand, is greatly affected by his human blood due to his reincarnation and CANNOT leave his body to heal on its own in case he loses his divine transformation, thereby leading us to a devastating, heart-wrenching moment between him and Chiaki in this story. Well, it should be emphasized that the circumstance here is completely different from that of my other fanfic, since in ''**Fatal Encounter**'' - fav**.**me/d63b6qw, the Blue Lord, while unable to transform, still had sustainable energy to spare after he had taken an almost-fatal blow from the cunning Werewolf, hence he could possibly hold on longer than when he is almost drained, and fatally wounded by a wicked magic. **;_;**

In other words, that Ozunu-sama granted his Blue Demon Warrior the **absolute control over his powers**, including healing ability, has a horrible downside to it, b/c if Goki, for some reason, cannot manage to heal himself, NOBODY can help him do it, not even Chiaki. Furthermore, in view of the fact the Demon Guardian of Azure Light is **now an independent Warrior God**, while the Bracelet of Protection plays a vital role in amplifying both Warriors' power, it is NOT an effective tool Chiaki can use to control Goki under any circumstances. Their relationship is founded solely on MUTUAL RESPECT &amp; TRUST, and his immense LOYALTY is the only thing that she can count on when things spin out of control. **:s**

Now, let's focus on the highlights of ''**Revival of the Heart**''. **=]**

\- First and foremost, I'm going to bring up a **problematic issue regarding GoxChi** which I've been considering for a while. In truth, their Love Affair may not run as smoothly and easily as many of us have come to believe. Since you may have finished reading my story, allow me to clarify. **=D**

In the Anime, I'm sure many of you still remember that **Akira/Goki once vehemently swore to protect Chiaki even at the expense of his life**. He simply stays true to his word in my fanfic. He had feelings for Chiaki already and realized this has blossomed into Love only after the harrowing ordeal when he almost lost his life having protected her from an enemy's attack. He was also very much aware of Chiaki's strong feelings for him at least relatively early on, but due to the Master-Guardian dynamics, only regarded it as a **bodyguard crush** instead of simply acknowledging that it was ROMANTIC LOVE. Why, you may ask?

There is a very good reason for his actions.

He feels perhaps too inadequate, or unworthy, to have a chance with her - the 55th generation descendant of Enno Ozunu and his current, beautiful and admirable Master. I myself could **hardly believe the Blue Demon Lord would think himself as 'equal' to anyone that belongs to the Enno lineage**, much less Chiaki. He's humble by nature, and therefore may think himself **worthless**** of such union and NEVER confess**. In short, he will deny (purposefully) not only his true feelings for Chiaki but her feelings for him as well. While he is not oblivious to Love, he resolves he will at best feel / show no romantic affection for her– something which he tries in vain to achieve, thereby sending out more mixed signals. **=(**

She, on the other hand, feels very ordinary next to Akira/Goki. She believes she is the one who is inadequate– wholly **out of league**** for a guy / Demon God like him**, and coupling with his calm and benign countenance, the young Priestess may begin to feel unwanted and assume that she is misunderstanding his intentions. This, in turn, compounds the problem of Chiaki not being able to ask for herself and she is **too ****afraid of rejection****, making this cyclic**. **X(**

The fact that **the Blue Guardian Demon is an immortal** should NOT be taken lightly, too. I have recently finished the second season of **Captain America ~The Winter Soldier~** and notice how similar Goki and Captain Rogers are, especially in character and in their life stories. I mean, they both are honorable, selfless warriors and defenders of Justice with the hearts of Gold; they can save millions of lives of other people and can face down even the toughest enemy that threatens world peace, but can only suffer in silence watching their love interest aging and dying while they stay young and healthy forever. **TT_TT**

For this reason, considering **the first love of his life was a mortal who eventually passed away leaving him behind** with their children, Goki may just be subconsciously tuning out anything that could lead him into that sort of devastation again. Chiaki's TRUE LOVE for him may be the only thing capable of getting the poor Blue Demon God through that bitter remembrance to rebuild his love life regardless of the consequences. **;_;**

\- In following this, I've once again accentuated **Goki's wits and the Zen-Go dynamics**.

As you can see, the Blue Lord took the blow for his Master and right before the enemy boss attacked him again he seized that moment to make a split-second decision to trap their enemy with his "Freezing Wave" allowing his Red comrade to finish him, which is the evidence that Goki is incredibly quick-witted. How he (with only 2/5 of his full power) handled the Ex-Commander of the Guardian Warrior Force -Varasa- and protected everyone at the same time in Manga vol.9 while his Red comrade still remained in his healing slumber is just a vivid example. **:D**

Also, it's important to acknowledge that Zenki couldn't care less about other people YET he does care for his long-time and faithful Blue comrade. Back then in Manga vol.10, the badly-injured and captive Blue Lord was the reason why the Red Lord couldn't fight to the best of his ability from the start, but even after Goki's selfless sacrifice, Zenki came to realize that he couldn't defeat their wicked enemy relying solely on brute force, triggering a sudden sense of despair in the invincible Warrior God of Crimson Thunder Light which was quickly erased by the resurrection of the noble Warrior God of Azure Light, signaling the imminent fall of Genshirou in the battle of both power &amp; wits. **=]**

\- Last but not least, it amazes me that **Akira/Goki seemingly possesses a wonderful ability** to calm his beloved Chiaki when she feels overwhelmed, and makes her smile when she most needs without sounding too slimy or plausible. This fic includes those moments. **:')**

THANK YOU for your reading &amp; support! **b(^_^)d**

Comments are much appreciated! **;)**


End file.
